The Power of Music
by SimplyDonna
Summary: Austin and Ally haven't become partners. Ally is the shy, timid girl, and Austin is the rocker, out of control, and very popular. They go to the same school, but Austin doesn't know Ally exists. Ally doesn't lift her head out of the books long enough to notice anyone at all, except Trish, her best friend. Austin and Dez aren't friends. Will fate bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

***Let's all pretend that Austin and Ally haven't become partners. Ally is the shy, timid girl we knew she used to be, and Austin is the rocker, out of control, and very popular. They go to the same school, but Austin doesn't know Ally exists. Ally doesn't lift her head out of the books long enough to notice anyone at all, except Trish, her best friend. Austin and Dez aren't friends, the popular boy would never be caught hanging out with a "freak" like him. Will fate and destiny bring Austin and Ally together? Or do Austin and Ally only exist on TV screens?***

**Austin's POV**

Oh my gosh! The sickest thing happened today. So Luke, one of my main peeps, totally pulled one on the math teacher. Ms. Martinson is so boring, she practically never even looks behind her, except to take a drink of her water. So today, Luke poured his own spit that he collected into her cup when she was turned around, and then she turned around and drank it! She didn't even notice!

Man, that was hilarious.

After school I went home, and immediately grabbed my guitar. I guess that's what I'm known for, playing guitar. In any case, girls make me sing to them all the time. I mean, fine with me, since I end up with A LOT of dates.

But, that's the risk I took learning to play guitar. Oh, woe is me.

Haha. Just kidding. I love it. Who wouldn't? I get all the girls, I play gigs all the time, and I'm one of the most popular people in school. Everyone is jealous of me. I'm living the life. What more could I ask for?

Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, there is one thing. Yes, I do get all the girls, but for once, I want it to be special. I don't want just another girl who wants to hear me sing. I don't want to be a prize, a name people will respond to. I want to be someone's EVERYTHING.

Pshh. Gay. Who would want that? I'm Austin Moon, for crying out loud. Everything in my life is absolutely perfect.

**Ally's POV**

Everything in my life is not absolutely perfect.

Everywhere I go I'm ambushed by people. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against people, its just, sometimes, I'd like to be alone. But, there's people everywhere. At school, the mall, Sonic Boom.

And, its not like I actually talk to them. I can't. If I did, they'd just laugh.

Little Miss Ally Dawson, TALKING to someone. They're all above it.

Besides, I don't want to talk to them anyway, everyone at my school are complete immature idiots. Take my math class for example. Yesterday, a bunch of guys poured spit into the teacher's drink! How rude! Poor Ms. Martinson.

Don't get me wrong, I do have friends. Well, one. My best friend, Trish. She's amazing, and I wouldn't be able to get by without her.

And then of course, there's Sonic Boom. My favorite place on earth. The vibe is so amazing, I can practice piano, and sometimes, when I'm alone, I'll sing, and write songs in my book. I don't know why, but I do.

Someday, someday I'll be able to talk to people. I will be able to sing the songs I write. I won't cower in fear in the thought of a social encounter. Little Miss Ally Dawson will be no more, someday I will be calm, confident, and beautiful Ally Dawson.

Someday.

Today is not that day.

Someone, (not me, even though I've heard people say it was) told Ms. Martinson about the spit thing, and she's mad. Beyond mad actually. Because of this, instead of just punishing the people responsible, which is this group of guys that include Luke Rylan, Austin Moon, and Logan Ames, she's punishing the whole class. I guess I understand, and I respect her for standing up for herself, but her punishment is the worst.

It's a paired project.

It has nothing to do with math at all. Instead, our pairing must observe 10 different encounters that show politeness, but they have to be random, and not staged. We then have to write a five page essay on what it really means to be polite.

We don't get to pick our partners.

So, lucky me, I have to work with someone.

I'm dreading it, I'm shaking so hard in fear. Please be someone that doesn't hate me. Almost everyone hates me.

"Ally Dawson, you will be working with.." She checked her list, "Austin Moon."

I looked at him, and I could see him whisper to his friend Luke, "Who's Ally?"

I saw Luke point to me, Austin looked at me. I knew my cheeks were burning red, but I couldn't look away. I could tell Austin was disappointed, but there was something else in his expression, definitely not a look I'd ever seen before. But, then he looked away, as if I didn't exist. But then again, maybe I don't.

This is going to be just awesome.

**Alright guys, first chapter of my new fanfiction. I don't have many ideas yet for this, but they're definitely coming. Let me know what you all think of the first chapter, and let me know of any ideas you have for it! Pleaseeeeee review! Thanks! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE. =] Thanks!**

**Austin's POV**

No freaking way. Someone told on us about the spit thing, and now Ms. Martinson is giving us a huge freaking project! What the heck? I don't know who it was, no one really does. There are some rumors, but no one really knows for sure. Whoever it is, I could...SPIT on them.

Ugh. So now we have to do this stupid project. She's assigning us partners. I was assigned to this chick named Ally..Dawson, I think. I didn't even know she was in our class, I'm sure I've never seen her before. She's kind of cute, in a dorky, shy way. I just would rather not work with her, I'd rather not do it at all.

My best friend Luke has been asking everyone about this Ally chick, because neither of us have ever noticed her. He's walking over to me now, looking amused and murderous. "So, I've figured Ally out."

"Okay?"

"Her name's Ally Dawson. Yes, she's been there the whole time. She has exactly one friend, a girl named Trish. She makes straight A's, in every class. Her dad owns the music store in the mall, Sonic Boom, and she works there."

"Wow, you found out a lot."

"It was hard. No one seems to really know her. If only I could find this Trish girl."

"Why do you care?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Everyone's saying Ally is the one who told on us."

"Are you serious?"

"That's what everyone is saying. I don't know. I gotta go man, my coach will kill me if I'm late."

Awesome, I'm doing the project with the very person who is making us do the project.

Ugh. I hate her. Unfortunately, I have to work with her. And, I have to show that I did at least half the work, so I can't just make her do all of it, although she should, and probably would.

How am I going to talk to her about it? We don't have class again til Monday, and the project is due next Friday. Hmm. Wait, Luke said she works at the music store, maybe I could find her there.

So, I set off. I've never actually been into Sonic Boom before, but I've seen it hundreds of times. My parents make me buy my own equipment, and I can't afford any of the instruments there, so I just don't go in.

This time I go in.

I'm amazed at the instruments all over the room, with a huge staircase in the middle. Standing at the cash register, I see Ally. A customer was just walking away, and Ally picked up a book with an A on it, and started writing.

I guess I have to talk to her. Ugh. My skin is crawling.

"Ally?"

She looked up, obviously unused to people calling her name. She saw me, and her eyebrows scrunched together in an undeniably cute way. Ugh, why is she cute? I could literally SPIT on her right now.

"Austin Moon? What are you doing here?"

Her voice was not as I expected it to be. I'm pretty sure I expected somewhat of witch laugh, but she sounded perfectly normal. Surprised, shocked, but definitely normal. That didn't help.

"We have a project to do..."

"On a Friday night?"

Good point. I was going to a party at Logan's house tonight. I couldn't work on the project even if I wanted to, which I don't.

"I just wanted to talk to you about it, so we could plan when to work."

"Oh. What about tomorrow?"

"I can't. Family thing." Lie. Saturdays are for sleeping.

"Sunday?"

"Nope." Another lie.

"Well, we have to work on it sometime."

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"Excuse me?"

I didn't even know if this was true, I just hated her so much! I couldn't help but say, "You're the stupid leech that told Ms. Martinson about the spit, so why don't you do the project by your freaking self!"

And then, I really couldn't help it. I spit in her face. I didn't think about doing it, I didn't mean to. But I did.

She gasped, wiping her face. She looked up at me, and I could see that she had tears in her eyes. I was not expecting this, but she slapped me so hard in the face, it actually really hurt. I thought this girl was shy, what is she doing slapping me in the face? I mean, yeah, I did spit on her, but she deserved it!

"Austin Moon. You are despicable. I didn't tell Ms. Martinson, and you can tell all of your stupid friends that. And the project, we can either work on it together, or there won't be a project."

And with that she turned around, taking her book, and marched up the steps. I watched her walk up them. I wanted to call her back down, tell her I was sorry about what I said, and for spitting on her. But, I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to it. I'm Austin Moon, I don't even need to apologize. She should apologize for slapping me.

At the top she turned around, and I could tell that there were tears sliding down her cheeks. She saw me looking and turned in huff, slamming the door behind her.

Great. That was really stupid. I need her for the project, and I need a good grade on it or my parents will kill me. Why did I have to go be a jerk? Ugh. I just...I hate her!

I thought she was shy. I thought she was just a nerdy, quiet girl that would do anything for an A. Instead, in this first conversation, I've learned that she can definitely handle herself, but she didn't seem comfortable with it. It was like she had never done that before.

Maybe she didn't tell Ms. Martinson. I guess I'll have to find out, and apologize if she's telling the truth. Ugh. That would suck. I almost wish she's lying.

Nobody would let it go if they found out that shy little Miss Ally Dawson had slapped me in the face.

Okay. I just have to find out, and get Ally to agree to help with the project.

It will be fine. I'm Austin Moon. I can do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you read this, please review! Thanks! Let me know if you have any ideas for me! =]**

**Austin's POV**

Oh no. I feel absolutely terrible. Ally isn't the one who told Ms. Martinson. At Luke's party, everyone confronted Gabe about it, and he didn't even try to deny it. He's the one that told on us. Not Ally.

I spit in Ally's face. I called her a stupid leech. I need her for the project.

I have to go apologize.

I couldn't sleep, I got up at 7, even though its Saturday. I really don't know why, but I feel so bad about what I did to her. But, I don't want to apologize. But, I need to.

After trying to sleep for a few more hours, I decide I really have to go to Sonic Boom. I get dressed and head out. I'm not exactly sure what I'll say to her, I'm just winging it. I just have to get her to agree to work with me.

When I walked into the store, there was no one it. No customers, no workers. I checked again to see if it was open, but it definitely said it was. I dropped my bag on the ground, looking around the store for Ally. The door at the top of the stairs was closed. I bet she's up there. But, I can't go up there.

I notice a huge piano in the corner of the room, and looking around again, making sure no one was around, I sat down on the bench. My fingers started flying across the keys, playing a song I had memorized just a few weeks ago. I have a keyboard at my house, but its nothing compared to a real piano. It was nice being able to play.

Just as I was about to transition into a new song, I heard someone say, "What are you doing? You're not allowed to play the instruments."

It was Ally. I turned around, facing her. When she saw it was me, she scrunched her eyebrows together. "Austin? What are you doing here? I thought you had a family thing?"

Oh crap, right. "It was cancelled."

"Okay..."

I guess I'm just gonna have to jump. "Look Ally. I know it wasn't you that told Ms. Martinson."

"You do?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Look, I should never had said those things to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I spit you in the face, I totally deserved be slapped."

"Yes you did."

She had an amused expression on her face.

"I'm really sorry."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you'll do the project?"

"Of course." That was easy. "But, you have to work with me."

"Okay, then, lets get to work."

But then it was awkward, I didn't know where to go, what we would do. Ally looked around the store, and finally looked up the stairs. "Let's just go upstairs."

We walked up the staircase and she went into the room at the top. Not completely sure, I followed her in. This room was amazing. The first thing I noticed was the piano in the middle of the room. A couch and comfy, cool chairs were all over the place. A fridge was in the back corner. This room had such an amazing vibe.

"Cool room. What's it used for?"

I was expecting something cool like videos, or parties, but instead she said, "Nothing really. I just hang out in here."

Okay.."Do you play?"

"Play?"

"Piano."

"Oh, uh yeah. A little bit."

"Me too."

"Yeah, you just demonstated downstairs."

"Now its your turn."

"Uhm, no thanks."

"What? You have to show me."

"I really don't. Are we going to work on the project or not?"

I don't know why she wouldn't just play something for me real quick. Maybe she was embarrassed because I can play so much better than she can. That's probably it. In any case, we started to work on the project. We got a lot more done than I thought we would. We just have to add the finishing touches on the essay, and then we'll be done.

I noticed the time and realized that we had been working for over four hours. On a Saturday.

"I should probably get going. Should I come back tomorrow so we can finish?"

"I thought you couldn't work on Sundays."

Crap. "Honestly, that was a lie. I'm free."

"Hmm.."

"Sorry. Seriously. Should I come?"

"I guess."

"Okay. See you then."

I walked away and out of the store. It was weird, the more time I spent with Ally, the less awkward it got. She's actually not that bad.

I mean, I probably just felt sorry that I spit on her, but, I actually enjoyed myself.

Weird.

I wish she had played the piano, I was kind of curious to see that. But, I could tell she didn't want to. Was perhaps kind of afraid to.

At least my project is getting done. That's all I really care about. I don't want my parents to kill me for getting a bad grade, so at least Ally is good for that.

Even though I enjoyed myself today, I just can't wait for this all to be over.

**Ally's POV**

Today was not what I expected. Austin came into the store. Austin Moon. And, he apologized. As in, "I'm sorry." Austin Moon.

Never expected that.

It wasn't bad though, at least to me. We're almost completely done with the project, so that's good. He's coming again tomorrow to finish it.

He wanted me to play the piano for him. I don't know why. I didn't do it, I couldn't. Super bad stage fright. That's why I only play when I'm completely alone.

Austin didn't seem too bad today, but I know him. He's an immature, idiotic, jerk. Right now he's just using me for an A. Oh well.

Once this project is over, we can pretend like it never happened, and he can go back to not knowing I exist.

It's better that way anyway.

I don't like crowds.

I wish, beyond anything else, I wish I could get up on a stage and sing. I love music, more than school, pickles, anything. But, no one ever hears it. I wish I could just play the piano in front of people. But, I can't.

Oh well.

It's not like anyone would want to listen anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please, please, please review! Let me know what you think is going to happen next! Thanks! =]**

**Austin's POV**

This is the craziest thing I've ever thought in my entire life, but I'm actually LOOKING FORWARD to go work on a school project. What is wrong with me?

I can't deny that Ally is actually really nice to be around. She's super smart, so all the work is right, but its not weird. I thought it would be weird, to be around her, since I don't know her. But, I feel like I do.

She told me to meet her at Sonic Boom today, but when I walked in, I couldn't find her, again. I looked up the stairs, and decided she must be in the room at the top. So, I walked up the stairs.

But, I stopped short. Something was happening. I think perhaps the gates of heaven themselves opened up, because I could distinctly hear an angel singing. I was drawn to the sound. A sweet, angelic voice, with a flawless rhythm on the piano. My feet drew me forward, until I could see into the room the sound was coming from, and see Ally.

Ally was the angel I could hear. What? Am I serious right now? Okay, so scratch that, she's not an angel. But, her hands flying across the keys, the passion she put into every note she sang, it was breathtaking. She lied, she doesn't just play the piano a little, she's seriously fantastic at it.

But, then she saw me standing there, and immediately stopped, jumping up from the bench.

"No, don't stop."

"Sorry, I was just playing around."

"Playing around? Ally, that was seriously amazing."

Her face twisted, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, you're great. Why wouldn't you play for me yesterday?"

"I have really bad stage fright."

"Are you serious?"'

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh."

Bad stage fright? What a bummer. No one would be able to hear how talented she is, because she's too afraid to show anyone. That must suck. I could see the passion that she had poured into the song, she obviously loved music, but no one would recognize it.

Immediately, I felt like I understood Ally. It wasn't that Ally was too nerdy to be considered cool, or too awkward, lame, or weird. Ally was the complete opposite, but she was too shy and afraid to let people really see her. She effectively made herself invisible.

Which is a shame. Ally Dawson, who I didn't know existed just a few days ago, I now seem to get. A few things I know for sure. For starters, Ally is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Also, she loves music, with a burning passion, and she's extremely talented at it. But, she has stage fright, hindering her from letting anyone know the real her.

Ally wanted to get straight to business, so we started to finished the project. One short hour later, we had a printed copy, ready to be turned in.

I didn't want to leave yet, something was holding me back. I wanted to know more about Ally. I got just a few things out of her in the next hour. Her mom's in Africa, studying gorillas. She's absolutely in love with pickles, she loves her best friend, Trish, and she writes her own songs.

I asked her to let me read them, but she shut me out, and got quiet. Having no other excuse to linger there, I left Sonic Boom. I found myself disappointed that she wouldn't let me read her songs. Saddened about leaving her presence, she was actually a lot of fun to hang around. She intrigued me. For some reason, I wanted to figure her out.

I don't know what is going on. Austin Moon, me, I, myself, was wanting to hang with little miss nobody. I shook my head to clear it, trying to shake the thoughts out of my head.

In all honesty, Ally made me feel different than any other girl had ever made me feel. I don't get it, but now its over. The project is done, so I won't be talking to her anymore. I wouldn't be caught dead talking to her at school. I could never explain it to my friends, they would never understand what hearing her sing did to me.

Whatever I was thinking today, ended today.

**Ally's POV**

Austin Moon is really not as bad as everyone says. He seems nice, interested in music, and smarter than he's letting on.

He's...surprising. I thought he was just an immature boy, but he's actually sweet, and interesting. He seemed interested in learning about my life, which was weird.

I wonder what will happen now. I'm betting we will never talk again. The project is finished.

Let's face it. We have nothing in common. We were never meant to interact, to be friends. The social standards of the world, and mainly our school, would never allow it.

So, its done. Ally Dawson, being spoken to by a popular boy, thats over. Not that I ever really cared about stuff like that. But, Little Miss Ally Dawson will just go back to being the girl no one notices.

But, is it bad that I'm disappointed? I don't want Austin to just pretend I don't exist. But, then again, we don't have much of anything in common, except we both love music.

Oh well. Things will go back to the way they are "supposed to be". Austin Moon and Ally Dawson will act as if nothing happened between them, although, I could swear that Austin was actually interested in getting to know me. He accidentally heard me sing, and he seemed impressed. It was almost as if he was flirting with me afterwards. But, of course, popular boy Austin Moon would never do that, so what was going on?

What's worse is that I thought that we could really have something. We're both so into music, and Austin was actually great, once you got past the immature high school boy in him. I thought, that by chance, we could become friends. I see now, that I was deluding myself. People like me could never be friends with people like him.

Oh well.

We won't talk anymore. Soon, we'll forget we even did the project together. Everything will be a fuzzy memory. Honestly, I'm too shy to be friends with a guy like him anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's POV**

For some reason, I'm looking forward to math. Weird, I know.

Mainly, I just want to see Ally. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her and the song she was singing. It was completely amazing.

I wish I could write songs like that. My songs suck, actually, I have no talent in that department. If I had good, original songs to sing, I may actually be able to go somewhere with my music, but the covers I've been singing just won't do it.

Hmm.

I walk into math early, hoping to be able to talk to Ally before the bell rings. My eyes immediately find her, she's working on something. She's writing in a book, the same book I've seen her writing in before.

"Hey Ally."

She looked up, confused. She saw me, and became even more confused. "Hi Austin."

She leaned back down and continued to write. I wonder if she's writing a song. "So, how are you?"

She looked back up. Ally seemed confused, probably wondering why I was talking to her. It was weird, that's for sure. "Uhm, I'm fine."

"That's great. What are you writing?"

She snapped her book closed, realizing I was trying to look into it. "Nothing. Just messing around."

"Oh. So, I was wondering-"

But then the warning bell rang, so I smiled at Ally and went to my seat. She looked so confused, and looked away.

Man, this was going to be hard. She doesn't think I want to talk to her. I guess, I don't know myself why I even want to talk to her, but I do. I can't stop thinking about her.

Luke was giving me the strangest look, and I realized that he saw the whole thing. "What?"

He gave me a look. "I'm just trying to suck up. I need an A."

He nodded, that was an acceptable answer.

Relieved, I turned my attention to Ms. Martinson, and tried to sink the formulas into my head.

**Ally's POV**

What is going on? Why is Austin speaking to me?

This isn't how it was supposed to happen. We were supposed to be done talking to me, going back to the way things are. He's the popular one, I'm invisible. Why is he talking to me?

Why does he care what's in my book? I'm not showing him. Doesn't he remember? This is where I write my songs. He knows that. I told him that. He wanted to read them.

He's all smiles and seems interested in actually talking to me. What is going on?

But then I heard him say to his friend Luke that he was just trying to suck up to me to get an A.

But, that doesn't make sense. We're already done with our project. He knows that. There's nothing left to do on it at all.

Does that mean Austin really does want to talk to me? And if so, why? Why would he want to talk to me? I'm no one special. I'm just little miss invisible Ally Dawson.

In any case, he can't even admit it. So, he must not want to too bad. Or, he's embarrassed.

That's gotta be it. He wants to talk to me, but he doesn't want to ruin his reputation, being seen talking to the nerdy, quiet girl.

Hmm. Okay.

Whatever, its not my problem. I'm fine. Really. I don't need Austin. I don't even want to talk to him.

Looking back towards him, I see him glance at me. He turns his mouth up in a small, half smile. I look away quickly.

I'm in denial.

Of course I want to talk to him. He's great, sweet. I think we could really be friends. Plus, he's so into music too. I'd love to be able to just talk music with him.

But, that will never happen. We're from complete opposites socially. The social system of the school would never, not in a million years, let us be friends. Better to accept that now I guess.

**Austin's POV**

Crap! I think Ally heard me tell Luke I was just sucking up to her. She must know that's not true. We've finished the project already, there would be no reason for that.

I seem to keep messing things up. From the very beginning, when I first accused her of telling Ms. Martinson, when I spat on her, to now. I just want to talk to her, figure her out. She seems so mysterious. Plus, I want to hear her play again. I really can't get it out of my head.

So, when the bell rings, I go chasing after her.

"Ally!"

She looks back and stops. "Austin. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why? The project is over, you know that."

I winced. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, Luke just wouldn't understand why I'm talking to you."

"Of course not. Look Austin. It was fun, hanging out and working on the project together, but we both know that we're not friends. And we never will be. You're already lying to your friends, to make up an excuse as to why you'd be talking to me."

She's right. I know she's right. I wish she wasn't, but she is.

I just nodded, and she walked away.

I really mess things up, don't I?

**Okayyyy, PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS!**

**Also, I'm planning on bringing Dez in here soon, possible the next chapter. I'm super excited. =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I had this written last night, but I ended up having a really bad night, so I never got to publish it. Please review and make me feel better. =] Thanks!**

**Ally's POV**

It's been exactly one week since I've last talked to Austin. Not that he hasn't been trying, because he has. It's me that's stopping us.

Everyday Austin has made it his habit to say hi to me before math, and then try to talk to me afterwards. I always speed away. You see, I just don't understand why he would want to talk to me. I don't get it! So, I've been avoiding him.

It's easier this way, if we just don't talk to each other. I think. Yeah, definitely, much easier.

Its so weird. Why does he even want to talk to me? I'm no one special.

I just don't get it.

I'm working at Sonic Boom tonight, and I was just about to give up and go up to my practice room to play the piano when my very best friend Trish walked in.

"Trish!"

"Hey Ally!

"Trish, where have you been? I've been so bored."

"I gotta a new job." Of course. "So, you'll never guess who was asking about you today."

Asking about me? "Who?"

"Austin Moon. It was so weird."

"What? What did he ask?"

What is he doing talking to Trish for? I mean, come on. He can't want to talk to me that bad, can he?

"I don't know. He didn't say much. He wanted to know how you are."

How I am? "Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know you knew him."

"Barely. We had to do that project Ms. Martinson gave us together."

"Hmm. Well he told me to tell you he wants to talk to you."

"Did he say why?"

"Well, I asked him. He said, and I don't know what he means, but he said he can't get the music out of his head."

The music? What does he mean, the music?

"Huh. Okay."

"I have to go to my new job. I was supposed to be there an hour ago. But, I thought I'd tell you that first."

"Yeah, thanks. Seeya."

Austin seriously went and told Trish that he wants to talk to me? Why would he do that? Why would he even want to talk to me? What does he mean, he can't get the music out of his head? What music?

Oh my god, is he talking about when he heard me playing the piano and singing? He did say I was fantastic, but could that really be what he's talking about? I can't think of anything else he could possibly be talking about, it must be that.

Austin Moon can't get my voice out of his head.

Huh. This I was not expecting.

**Austin's POV**

I've tried so hard to get Ally to talk to me, but she just won't! Everyday I say hi to her, and she won't even acknowledge me! I know she said we can't be friends, but she won't even say hi.

I don't even know why I want to talk to her so badly. But, all I've been able to think about is when I heard her singing. Her voice, is just so amazing.

I want to get to know her. We could be friends. What is so wrong about that? Maybe she could even help me write some songs, since I can't.

But, no matter what I do, she won't talk to me.

I see her every day, with her head down, no one noticing her. I want to talk to her, know she's okay. If she's not okay, I want to make her okay. I want to help her.

Eventually, I went a little nuts. I remembered Luke telling me that she has exactly one friend, a girl named Trish. So, I found Trish. I asked her about Ally, how she's doing.

It was kind of funny, how confused Trish was. But, she did let me know that Ally is fine, and she said she'd tell Ally I really want to talk to her.

So, I don't know what to do now. Do I just wait for her to start talking to me, or what?

After talking to Trish, I just started walking. Without thinking about it, I ended up on the beach. I sat by the water, watching the waves pour in over my feet.

I must've sat there for at least an hour, staring at the horizon, thinking about what I could do to get Ally to speak to me.

Why won't she? Besides accusing her of being a tattler, spitting in her face, and saying I was just sucking up to her, I haven't done anything to her. In fact, I thought I had been nice when we were working on the project.

I just don't get it. She barely even knows me, why won't she talk to me?

I was suddenly jarred out of my thoughts when I heard someone say, "Wow. Why the glum face?"

I looked up and saw a tall, red haired guy, about my age. He wore a red tshirt with a picture of a green alien on it, with blue and purple striped pants, red suspenders hung from his belt loops. It was the most ridiculous outfit, but somehow he pulled it off.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, right. I'm Dez. I just moved here from Fort Lauderdale."

"Oh. I'm Austin."

"So, what's wrong? Let me guess. Your parents have been abducted by aliens, and they are requesting a ransom that is sure to leave you broke and then you'll live the rest of your life in poverty."

Is he serious? He seems serious. "Uh, no."

"Then, its gotta be girl troubles."

Okay, that was a jump.

"Yeah, actually."

"So, what happened?"

Somehow I was able to tell this guy, Dez, all about my problem. I didn't know him at all, in fact he seemed a bit weird, but I was totally comfortable talking to him about my problem. Which is weird, because normally I don't talk to anyone who's not in the popular crowd.

"I don't know. This girl, her name's Ally, we did a project together last week. We ended up having a lot of fun working on it, and I want to talk to her, get to know her, but she refuses to talk to me now that we've finished the project."

"Well, why?"

"I don't know!"

"You can't think of any reason why?"

I wracked my brain. I had never had any guess as to why she wouldn't speak to me. It's always been a complete mystery. But, talking to Dez, I immediately realized a possible solution.

"She's shy. Super shy. No one notices her. I think that, maybe, she's afraid I'm just making fun of her."

"Hmm. Have you told her you won't?"

"No. She won't talk to me."

"Dude, take control. You need to be bold and free. Let her know what's going on, and then friendship can soar." When he said soar, his arms raised like a bird, it kind of freaked me out. But, he was right.

"You think?"

"I know. Go tell Ally that you want to be friends, yes you are serious, and no you're not making fun of her."

Hmm. That could work. "Thanks."

"No problem. I really have to go now, I was just checking the beach for any signs of a sea serpent. Hey, good luck man."

Dez walked away. What just happened? Is he seriously like that?

I couldn't help it, but I smiled. That guy, no matter how crazy he may be, is actually really funny. And, he's right. I need to convince Ally that I really do want to be friends with her, and that I really cannot get her song out of my head.

Hopefully she will believe me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please, please, please review! =] I'd also like to say, that you guys are the most amazing bunch! This story has done the best of all my stories in the first six chapters. I almost have more reviews for the first six chapters of this as one of my other fanfics that has over 15 chapters. So thank you all so much! You're amazing, and thank you for reading! =]  
**

**Ally's POV**

Sonic Boom was quiet. A few customers were browsing the walls, but none were ready to check out, so I poured over my book, writing down all of my thoughts bustling through my mind.

_Austin Moon and I worked on a project together, and it started off terribly. In fact, he accused me of telling Ms. Martinson about their prank, and insisted I work on the project alone. And then HE SPIT IN MY FACE. Yeah, I know, what a jerk. I don't know what came over me in that moment, but it was like I was a totally different person. I slapped him in the face. He totally deserved it though. I mean, come on, he spit on me.I didn't expect to hear from him again, and I was fully prepared to accept a zero on this project. I was not going to get over it that easily, then Austin did the most surprising thing. He apologized. Like, he came to Sonic Boom, and said he was sorry, and he wanted to do the project together. Sense finally got snapped back into me, and I realized that I had to do the project. Do the project, then I no longer have to deal with him. But, then he heard me playing the piano and singing. It was a song I had just written, and super personal. I poured my heart out in that song, and he heard it. It was all about being unable to aspire for your dreams, because, you know, of my stage fright. He said I was amazing, but I'm not sure if I believed him right away. We finished the project, but Austin still tried to talk to me. Why? I don't know. I didn't want to talk to him, even though we ended up having a great time together working on the project. I didn't understand why I didn't want to talk to him so badly, I really didn't. But, I just realized two major reasons._

_ 1.) I really haven't forgiven him for spitting me in the face. He didn't even know if what he was accusing me of was true, and he still did that. Who's to say he won't do that again? Who's to say that he won't continue to be a jerk, and that him playing nice is just a front, a game?_

_2.) Austin is part of the popular crowd, I'm not. He's already lied to me, and his friends, for his own benefit. He told his friend Luke, after we had finished the project, that the reason he had been talking to me was to suck up to me so he could get an A. Do I really want to talk to someone who is ashamed to be seen talking to me? No, no I don't._

_So, even though Austin can be a sweet, nice guy, every time I see him, I remember those two things. That is what is keeping me from talking to him. If I start talking to him, I might end up really wanting to be friends with him. Then, inevitably, he'll pretend I'm just dirt and leave me to go to his real friends. I am not dealing with that. No, I will not. So, I'm not talking to Austin. I don't even know why he would want to talk to me. But, he really seems to want that, he even talked to Trish about me. Like, what the heck? Why would he do that? Why does he care so freaking much? Why can't he just skip the pain that he will inevitably bring with him, and leave me alone?_

_Love, _

_Ally._

Just as I was putting my book down and looking up, a tall red-haired guy, about my age, walked into the store. I didn't recognize him, I've never seen him before.

I checked out a customer who was buying some drum sticks, and continued to watch this boy.

He was so strange. He wore the weirdest outfit, purple and blue striped pants, a red shirt with a green alien on it, and red suspenders hanging down instead of across his chest. He walked around with a definite pep in his step. He seemed so happy, so carefree. I mean, he seemed weird, but definitely happy.

I watched him look at every single instrument in the store, oblivious to my watching eyes. And, I do mean every single instrument in the store. Like, every single one of them.

He eventually skipped up to the counter and asked, "How much does it cost to buy all of the instruments?"

I laughed. Surely, he isn't serious. But, he looked at me so solemnly that I had to say, "Uhm, a little more than $10,000."

His face dropped, he seemed so sad. I contained my laughter. "How much do you have?"

He counted his money very slowly. "$27.35"

I kept playing along. "You're a little short."

He seemed to think for a while, but I guess he decided there was no way this could work out for him. "Why do you need all of these instruments anyway?"

"Oh. I'm making a video for a film festival. My vision is music. You see, I've always wanted to make entertainment out of other entertainment, so I decided music."

"Well...what about the music?"

"I haven't come up with a good idea quite yet. I want something original, something incredible. Something people will actually want to watch. Then I thought, maybe I could do a video on how people aren't talented at playing most musical instruments, so that is why I wanted all of the instruments."

That was a terrible idea. He knew that right? He shouldn't make a video about how people are bad at things. He seemed so serious, so I had to tell him. "Not gonna lie, but I don't think that is a very good idea."

"I suppose you're right."

He stood there, just thinking. He really was peculiar, but he had a very likable quality about him. Likable as in a friend, by the way, not anything else. Maybe it was just that he was so happy.

"I'll have to think of something else. Sorry for wasting your time."

He turned to walk away, and I don't know what possessed me, but I called out to him. "You know, if you really need to use some instruments, you could always do your filming here. That way, you don't have to buy them, but you could still use them."

My dad would probably kill me if he had heard me say that, but I felt like it was the right thing to do. I could tell that this guy was a good guy, he seemed so genuine and trustworthy. I didn't even know his name!

"Hey, that's really nice of you. Um, I don't know your name."

"Oh right, sorry. I'm Ally. Ally Dawson." He seemed to pop up when I said Ally. What was all that about?

"I'm Dez. I just moved here from Ft. Lauderdale."

"That's awesome. Why'd you move?"

"Parents got a new job."

But, I could tell he wasn't really into the conversation anymore. He was thinking about something. I could literally see the wheels turning in his head. He's up to something.

"I don't think I'm going to be needing those instruments after all." Okay... He started walking out. At the last second he said, "Ally Dawson, until we meet again."

Okay. That was weird.

What did he suddenly think of, and why did he think of it because he knew my name?

Dez may be weird, and unusual, and I barely knew him, but I could tell he was up to something. And I knew, that it was because he had heard my name. And, I also knew, without a doubt, that I would be seeing him some time soon.

But, why?

**Okay, I absolutely love hearing from you guys! Let me know what you think of the story, and if you have any questions you want answered or if you just want to chat, send me a private message, or you can follow me on twitter 1DKevinLover and send me a tweet telling me you've read my story, if you do that, you may get a shoutout...js. =]****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, I really like this chapter, so I hope you do too! BTW, I really wanted to write this yesterday, because you guys were so amazing, and I got so many reviews in just a few hours, but I was working super hard on a project. You guys really are the best bunch! So, if you like this story, you should seriously check out the other two fanfictions I have up of Austin and Ally (unrelated to this story) because I think you'd really like them. Review them, and let me know if you came from this one. You guys are so amazing, and thank you for all of your support! Love, Donna =]**

**Ally's POV**

Turns out Dez was right, I WOULD be seeing him soon. In fact, I see him the very next day.

It was definitely a surprise to the see this red headed guy walk into my math class, as if he had always been there. He again seemed so happy, I wondered how he did that. He wore bright green pants with a dark blue shirt. So, yes, it was a surprise to see him in my class, but a good surprise though.

What didn't make sense was that Austin yelled, "Hey Dez!"

Austin knows Dez? How? That's kind of weird. Dez seemed uncertain. He waved to Austin and said, "Oh, hey Austin." But, then Dez came and took the empty seat next to me.

Considering it was the only empty seat in the room, (people don't like sitting by me), that wasn't surprising. But, he immediately leaned over to me, whispering in my ear, "Told you I'd be seeing you again soon."

I giggled, I mean, it was funny. He chuckled in my ear, leaning back over to his desk. Ms. Martinson announced that she was giving us the period to work on our projects, since they were officially due tomorrow. Dez was, of course, exempt from this project, so we started chatting.

We turned towards each other, but before we could even get one word out, Ms. Martinson yelled at Austin, wondering why he wasn't working. Austin tried to explain that we had already finished our project, but she merely said, "If that is true, that is excellent. However, I cannot allow you to distract others, so you need to go talk to your partner, and perhaps get to know Dez as well."

Crap. Ms. Martinson! Why? Why does he have to come talk to me?

Everyone else had spread out among the room, so no group was surrounding Dez and I. Austin kind of looked uncomfortable about coming to talk to us, but I also saw him give a small grin.

Ms. Martinson, why are you trying to kill me?

"So, hey guys."

I didn't respond, I turned facing the front, away from the two boys next to me. I would not be forced to talk to Austin, yet again. No one was gonna make me.

"Hey, Austin. How's it going?"

I could hear them have a small conversation, but then they became too quiet for me to hear, and I got the impression they were talking about me. I snapped my head over to look at them, and they both shut their mouths, looked at each other, and then both of their mouths turned up in smiles.

Automatically, (trust me, I didn't want to) my lips curved up as well. I let a small giggle escape my lips, before realizing what happened, and turning stony again.

"Oh, come on Ally."

That was Austin. I wasn't talking to Austin, I wouldn't talk to Austin. I squared my shoulders, looking forward again. I could hear Austin and Dez whispering. Ugh, that is so frustrating!

Finally, Dez spoke up. "Ally."

I have nothing against Dez, in fact, I like him a lot, (friendly), so I say, "Yes, Dez?"

The two boys made eye contact before Dez said, "Austin here would like to know why you won't talk to him."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Seriously Austin? You're speaking through Dez now? You don't even know him."

Dez interrupted, "Actually, that's not true, we met yesterday, right before I met you actually."

Hmm. "That's not the point."

Austin spoke up. "The point is, you won't talk to me Ally, no matter how hard I try."

I didn't realize it, but I had been avoiding making eye contact with him. Finally, I looked him in the eyes, and I could tell, I could just tell, that he was upset by this, and suddenly, I felt bad.

But, then I remembered that he called me a stupid leech, and that he spit me in the face. I turned away from him in a huff and said, "Dez, would you ask Austin if his cheek hurts?"

To give Dez credit, he did exactly what I asked. Austin sighed, "Tell her its still kind of stinging."

"Ally, Austin says his cheek is kind of stinging."

"Well, tell him his cheek deserved it."

"She says your cheek deserved it."

"Tell her, tell her my cheek is sorry. That it was stupid, and didn't know what it was doing, and it would do anything to take it back."

My heart skipped a beat. He knew, obviously, that we weren't really talking about his cheek. Since I wouldn't just talk to him, this was the only way he could say these things. Suddenly I felt bad for constantly dodging him. I felt bad about all of the times I couldn't even reply with a simple hello.

I faced him. I saw in his eyes that he truly meant it, that he really was sorry. But, then his face became distorted, and the vision of him yelling at me played, yet again, in my head.

"Dez? Will you please tell him that...that...it doesn't matter anyway."

For the first time, Dez didn't listen to me. He didn't just relay the message. "Ally, of course it matters."

"Just tell him!"

"Ugh. Austin, Ally says it doesn't matter."

"Ask Ally is she had fun working on the project."

"Ally...Austin wants to know if you had fun working on the project."

Did I have fun? "Well...yeah." But, then I got mad. "Except for the times when I was yelled at, spit on, and eavesdropped on."

Dez relayed the message to Austin. "Eavesdropped on?"

"Ally, Austin would like to know how he eavesdropped on you."

"The song!"

Dez, being the messenger, started sending the message. "Austin, Ally said," But then Austin interrupted, "I heard her! Ally come on! The song was amazing, you have nothing to be embarrassed of. It's not a bad thing to let people hear you."

I looked in his eyes, could feel the sincerity in his words. I finally spoke to him, not through Dez. "I don't think it's bad to let people hear me."

"Of course not. You just have terrible stage fright, sit alone, write amazing songs, yet no one can read them, and pretend you don't exist in all of your classes."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not like you! I can't just get on stage and rock out, I'm not popular, I don't have a lot of friends."

"And you're too afraid to make a new ones."

"I am not!"

"You are too."

"No-"

"If you weren't afraid, then you wouldn't have shut me out all week. You would have just talked to me, and we'd be friends."

"I'll have you know that I am not afraid to make friends."

"Oh, obviously."

"Dez is my friend!"

I looked to Dez for support, but then I realized he was no longer there. I looked around the room, and saw Dez talking to Ms. Martinson. He cast a glance and smiled to himself. I think he left so we would finally talk to each other.

"Oh, I stand corrected."

"Why would I even want to be friends with you? You spit me in the face!"

"I said I was sorry."

"I know. But, that doesn't take away that you did it."

"That's not why you won't talk to me though. You're afraid that becoming my friend will inevitably bring you pain."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You have a huge ego you know?"

"It's one of my better traits."

I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. I just started cracking up. It felt like something inside of me, something I had been keeping locked in, finally was set loose, and I couldn't stop laughing. Austin joined in with me.

And then, the bell rang. You know what they say, saved by the bell.

I don't know what came over me. I talked to Austin, I laughed with Austin. I can't let that happen again. The more I talk to him, the more I want to be friends with him, the more pain that will come later.

I ran out of the room, not bothering to say bye to anyone, especially Austin. I could see the look of disappointment cross his face when I returned to my statue mode when the bell rang. The last thing I heard before I walked out of the door was Austin, saying to Dez, "You see what I mean?"

Have they been talking about me?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! You are super duper freaking amazing! Fanfreakingtastic! Ahh, I have no words, you guys are just amazing. Thank you all so much! =] Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

**Austin's POV**

I have to admit, when Ms. Martinson made me go talk to Ally and Dez, I was so happy. Surely she wouldn't ignore me if us three had a conversation.

But, when she continued in silence, I became discouraged. Obviously Dez knew this was the Ally I had been talking about. Sometime they had met, but Dez said he hadn't said anything to her about me. Which is good.

I realized that Ally seems to have no problem talking to Dez, so I started talking to Ally THROUGH Dez. It was a childish thing, I know, but it was the only way I could talk to her. And, it worked.

We were actually able to have a conversation. It wasn't the best, because she was just getting mad at me, but it was a conversation nonetheless. I didn't even notice when Dez left, I was so consumed with trying to get Ally to just be friends with me, at least.

It seemed like it was working, we were both cracking up. But, then the bell rang, and I guess she realized what was going on, and she left.

I turned to Dez. "See what I mean?"

"Sorry man."

Since it was the end of the day, we started walking out the doors together. "I met Ally yesterday, and she seemed sweet."

"She is, but for some reason, she just refuses to speak to me. Am I that bad?"

"Of course not." I was supposed to meet up with Luke, but I liked talking to Dez, so I continued on.

"What do you think? Why do you think she won't talk to me?"

"I think she's scared."

"Scared?"

"She doesn't want to get hurt."

"I can understand that, but why would she think I'd hurt her?"

This really stumped me, I would never hurt her. I know I spit on her, but I think we just need to move on from that. I would never, not in a million years, ever hurt her, or let anyone hurt her. How does she not know that?

"Uhm, probably because of that." His voice had changed into a tone of panic, and I immediately looked to what he was pointing to. Crap.

People were starting to gather, but it was so easy to see what was happening. Ally sat on the ground, the books that were once in her arms, were scattered all around her. Her hair was all over her face, and I saw a tear stream down her cheek.

Two guys cascaded over her. Unfortunately, I recognized them. It was Luke and Logan. Two of my best friends.

They were going through her purse, throwing everything all over the place. Dez and I ran to them, about to intervene. Logan pulled a brown book out of Ally's purse. Oh no, her songbook. I was NOT going to let them read that. I know it means a lot to Ally, and its probably super personal. They will not read it.

As Logan was beginning to open the front cover, I snatched it from his hands. "Oh, hey Austin! You care to do the honor?"

I looked to Ally, and she looked at me with look of full betrayal. Crap, she thinks I'm actually going to read it. She really does think that low of me.

"No. No I wouldn't. What are you guys doing?"

"Luke was just asking Ally for some homework help, but Ally said no." He said it so innocently, so seriously, it was all I could do to not punch him in the face.

Dez had picked up all of Ally's items laying on the ground and was wiping the hair off of Ally's face.

I looked to my two friends, angry beyond compare. "Go away. Leave her alone."

"Oh, come on Austin, we were just having some fun."

"Well, I hope you had your fill, because you're done."

Luke finally spoke up. "Dude, Austin. Its just a nerd, no big deal. We do this all the time."

I didn't think twice, I just pulled my fist back and punched him in the nose. I couldn't believe him. No wonder Ally was afraid to be friends with me, if this was how my friends treated her.

But, I guess they weren't really my friends anymore, now were they.

"What the heck Austin?"

"Go away Luke."

Ticked off and cussing me out, they turned away. Ally was still sitting on the ground, I grabbed her arms and helped her up.

"You okay?"

She nodded, but I could tell she didn't really mean it. I handed her book to her, and she merely took it and said, "Thank you."

She started walking away, and I wanted to follow, but Dez stopped me.

"Maybe you shouldn't Austin. At least, not right now."

Man, he's right. I'm the last person she probably wants to talk to, and honestly, I don't blame her anymore. I nodded to Dez.

"I'll follow her, make sure she's ok."

"Thank you."

He walked away without another word. Wow. I couldn't believe Luke and Logan would do something like that. They were evil, terrible, jerks.

How did I never see that before? I wasn't like that, was I?

I guess I just need to accept that Ally will never want to talk to me, especially now. That thought is depressing actually, because, for some reason, I can't get her out of my mind. The way her hair curls down to her shoulders, the sound of her voice with her fingers flying across the piano, the light that surrounds her when she's happy. I can't stop thinking about it.

Watching Ally walk away was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. This sounds dramatic, like, really dramatic, but the only times I've actually felt like a real person have been when I'm around her. Around everyone else, I feel like I'm not myself, instead I'm AUSTIN MOON, POPULAR GUITAR PLAYING SINGER HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT.

Around Ally, I'm just Austin. I wish she could see that.

I wish she wasn't afraid of me, afraid to give me a chance.

I think, no, I know, that we could be great friends. Suddenly, pain fills my heart, at the thought of friends. Just friends. Do I even want to be just friends with Ally, or is there something more? I've never thought about this, but the sudden aching in my chest forces me to.

Do I like Ally, as more than a friend? I don't know. I've never been in this situation before. I've never felt like this.

Don't get me wrong, I've been on so many dates that I can't remember how many, or with who. But, I didn't like any of them, not a single one. Okay, maybe I liked a few of them, but never anything serious. So, do I like Ally?

I really don't know. I just know that I'm definitely feeling something. What it is, I don't know.

Even if I did, it wouldn't matter. Ally won't even talk to me, and I don't blame her.


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are da bomb! Lol, no really, you guys are amazing. Hope you enjoy this chapter! =]**

**Ally's POV**

I had tried to make it away from school without any casualties, but like always, something had to go wrong.

I accidentally dropped my book in the grass, and before I could lean down and pick it up, the other books in my hands were torn out of my grasp. I looked up to the two guys who had thrown the books on the ground. Luke and Logan, I could have guessed.

Why do they keep doing this to me? Is it seriously that fun just to try to humiliate me in front of everyone?

This time was somehow worse, or at least felt like it. Honestly, I think it is because they reminded me of Austin. They were friends with him after all. I couldn't stand it, thinking of Austin.

They even started going through my purse. Mainly there was just make up and lotion in there, but I knew there was a problem. My songbook is in there. If any of them read that, I may actually die. By now, there was quite a crowd, watching the nerdy, dorky, lame girl being picked on by the popular boys.

No one stopped them.

Well, except for when they finally pulled my songbook out of my purse, and almost opened it, someone grabbed it from Logan's hands. It was Austin.

"Care to do the honor Austin?"

I looked up at him, knowing he could see the hurt and betrayal in my eyes. I really thought he would read it. I mean, he had always wanted to know what I had written in my book, now he had complete access to it. Of course he would read it.

"No. No I wouldn't." What?

I honestly didn't hear much of the rest of the situation. I saw Austin punch Luke in the nose, and Luke, Logan, and the crowd of gawkers finally left.

Austin Moon...just...just...saved me, kind of? He didn't read my book? He punched his friend in the nose...for me?

What is going on?

Austin helped me to my feet. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, still trying to process what had just happened. Austin handed me my book, and a rush of graditude went through me. However, I just accepted it and said "Thank you."

I really didn't know what to do, so I just walked away. Dez had already helped pick up my books and makeup lying all over the ground, so I was able to just walk away.

About a minute later, I could hear footsteps running up to me. Crap. Please don't be Austin, please don't be Austin.

It was Dez.

He walked by me in silence, all the way to Sonic Boom. I walked up the stairs to my practice room, and he still followed. When I shut the door behind us, he finally spoke.

"Ally, are you really okay?"

"I'm fine Dez, I'm just an easy target."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me I'm fine, thanks to you guys."

"No need to thank me, Austin did all the work."

He's right, well sort of. Dez did help me pick everything up that had scattered, but Austin is the one who stopped the boys. I just don't get it. "But, why?"

"Do you really not understand?"

"I really don't. Dez, why does Austin care so much?"

He grabbed my hand, it was totally in a friend way, like I could tell we both knew there was nothing romantic in this touch. "Ally, you are a beautiful, sweet, and nice girl. Why wouldn't he care?"

I smiled at his words, but I wasn't completely convinced. "I still don't understand. I mean, I'm just Ally."

"That's not a bad thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Here, let me tell you something. I met Austin, just a few hours before I met you. He was sitting on the beach, just staring into the horizon. He looked so upset, which is what made me talk to him. He said he was glum because there was this girl, who just refused to talk to him. He said he wanted to get to know the girl, figure her out, because he had had so much fun working on a project with her. He said, that he thought she was afraid he was making fun of her, but he wasn't. He legitimately wants to get to know this girl, be friends with her. I'm assuming you know the girl he speaks of."

I gave him a look, that said, "Obviously."

"Ally, you should give Austin a chance. He really likes you."

He likes me? "As in as a friend?"

"Well yeah, but I think he likes you more than that. I've never seen a guy act like that unless he really liked a girl."

Hmm. "You think I should talk to him?"

"Ally, its your choice. Just know, that Austin's a good guy, and he doesn't want to hurt you."

"I know that."

"Good. So, are you really okay?"

I smiled, actually feeling a lot better now. "Yeah, I really am. Thanks Dez."

"Of course, so are you going to talk to him?"

"Um, I might. I need to think about it."

"Understandable. Now, I understand if you won't, but Austin was telling me that you have a voice like none other, care to sing for me?"

I laughed. Dez was so sweet, how could I say no? I wasn't even afraid to, which is surprising. I knew Dez wouldn't make fun of me, and even if I sucked, he would tell me everything was alright.

So, I walked to the piano, and I played the first song that came to mind. It was a song I had written some time ago, about living life to the fullest. It wasn't a fast song, and it also wasn't too slow. It was one of my favorites that I had ever written actually.

When I was finished, Dez applauded for me. "That was great Ally."

"Really?"

He laughed. "Yes, you're amazing. No wonder Austin likes you."

Hmm...and we're back to Austin.

"I can't believe I actually did that. I have horrible stage fright, but I don't know, I felt like I could."

"Well, you did amazing. Seriously, you're really talented."

Just then, Dez's phone beeped, indicating he had gotten a text message. "Sweet! Oh, I have to go Ally. My parents need me, they found some things on the beach that they think came from a sea serpent several thousand years ago. I'll see you tomorrow!"

He ran out of the room, and down the stairs. What? Oh well, that's just Dez.

Dez is right though, I should talk to Austin. I mean, he showed me today, by helping me out, and not reading my book, that he really does care. I should just, put my chin up, square my shoulders, and talk to him.

Wait, Dez thinks Austin LIKES me. Um, what? There's nothing special about me, he wouldn't LIKE me. Not like that, anyway. Maybe we could be friends, but I'd be foolish to expect anything more. The thought of Austin liking me, I don't know, I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. I mean, come on, Austin is undeniably cute, and he seems sweet, and he's really fun to be around, when he's not being a jerk.

Oh what am I saying. I DO NOT like Austin. I can't. He doesn't like me, I shouldn't pretend to think otherwise. I knocked the smile off my face.

We could be friends. Yeah, we could do that. I just need to talk to him

I can do that. Yeah.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys really like this chapter! I'll try updating again soon. But, I have a favor. If you really like this story, go read one of my other fanfictions, titled Time Changes Everything For Team Austin. I think you guys will really like it, and I wanna know what you guys think. Thanks so much! -Donna =]  
**

**Okay, okay, okay HUGE NEWS, I JUST HAD TO TELL YOU NOW. I just got an idea for a new fanfic! I'm super excited and I'm starting it pronto! Ah yay! Soooo, stay tuned. **

**Austin's POV**

Waking up today, I suddenly felt like today was the day. I don't know what is going to happen, but everything seems to have been leading up to THIS day. I don't even know what is so special about today! Its Tuesday, no big deal. Nothing special is happening today. I don't even have any quizzes or tests! Something, in the very depths of my being, is telling me that something, something important, is happening today.

I guess that doesn't make sense, whatever, that's okay. Its just a feeling I have.

I wonder how Ally is feeling. I haven't seen her since she walked away yesterday, and I haven't talked to Dez, to ask him what they talked about. Its kind of making me anxious.

I knew today would be kind of awkward in math. I sit next to Luke, and, if I remember correctly, I punched Luke in the nose yesterday. Yeahhhhh, crap. I'm assuming he didn't take that too lightly.

Ah, what to do? Do I try to make up with him, or do I not even care?

I accidentally forgot my book in my locker, so I had to go back and get it, therefore making me late to math. Everyone was already seated. Ally, who didn't even look up as I came into the room, was sitting by Dez, who gave me an encouraging smile. Luke, on the other hand, was glaring at me.

Yep, he's definitely mad.

He didn't say anything to me all class, but I could tell he was just itching to.

As soon as the bell rang, he took his opportunity. "Oh hey Ally. You should really learn not to drop your books, someone might steal them."

Ally started to speak up, but I jumped in. "Luke, really?"

"Austin, stay out of this!"

"Ally Dawson, the girl who was invisible. Thought you were really cool huh?, talking to Austin Moon. Well, reality check sweetheart, NO ONE wants to talk to you. You're no one special, no likes you. Why do you even bother to try?"

I could see Ally getting upset, knowing she wanted to say something, but was just too afraid. How did Ms. Martinson not notice what was going on? Everyone else had left the room.

Dez put his arm around Ally, trying to lead her out of the room, but Luke stopped them.

"Seriously. You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as Austin, or me for that matter. Why don't you just go kill yourself sweetheart? No one wants you here anyway."

I couldn't take it anymore."Luke, you've gotta be freaking kidding me."

"Look at you Austin, don't try to help her. You look pathetic."

"I look pathetic? Have you seen yourself?"

"Austin, you need to get your head together. You are way too good to be talking to her, or that freak for that matter." Pointing to Dez.

"I don't need your permission to talk to anyone. I can talk to whomever I would like to talk to. And, I want to talk to them. Grow up and just leave them alone."

I pushed past his shocked face. Ally and Dez were waiting in the hallway. Dez smiled at me, but quickly walked away. Weird. Actually, not that weird. I'm thinking he was just trying to leave me alone with Ally.

I finally properly looked at Ally. She had been crying, but she wiped away her tears.

"Ally, I'm-" I was going to say I was sorry about Luke, but she didn't let me finish. She threw her arms around my neck, hugging me.

Yeah, Ally Dawson, who had been avoiding me, was hugging me.

I quickly responded and slid my arms around her waist. My heart was beating wildly and a huge shock went through my body.

Holy crap, am I okay?

She finally pulled away from me, wiping the last of her tears. "Thank you Austin."

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of my name coming out of her lips. Wow, I sound like a girl.

"Of course. Don't listen to Luke. He's stupid, and has no idea what he's talking about."

"I know. Look, Austin."

Oh, serious face.

"I know I've been being childish, what with the whole not talking to you thing."

"Yeah..."

"Well..I mean, if you still want to, I was thinking we could be friends."

Huh. That is what I want, right? I mean, I definitely want to be around Ally, talk to her, get to know her, hear her sing again, but is that all? Friends just doesn't feel right. But, this is a huge step in the right direction. She's finally agreeing to be friends with me.

Besides, I'm getting ahead of myself. Ally may not even like me. In fact, I don't even know for sure if I like Ally.

So, friends is good. Yeah?

"That sounds amazing."

"Okay."

"Okay."

She giggled. I love her laugh.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Oh, did you want to hang out or something tonight?"

"I have to work at the music store."

"Oh. Alright then. So, yeah, tomorrow then."

"Okay."

"Okay."

We both started laughing. "Hopefully we will be able to get past just saying 'Okay'."

"I don't know. I love that word. Plus, its making you laugh, and that's a bonus."

She looked down, but the smile remained on her face.

"Bye. FRIEND."

"See you later, FRIEND."

I could still hear her laughing as she walked away.

Oh my goodness, me and Ally are friends. Finally.

Still, I feel like it should be more. I know, I barely know her, but, there is SOMETHING there. I don't know what, but there's something.

She said she had to work tonight, maybe I'll stop by the store, say hi. That would be fun. Would that be creepy? I don't think so. Nah, we're friends now.

Dez came running back up to me. "Sooooooooooo...?"

I laughed at his expression. "We've agreed to be friends."

"Then why don't you look very happy?"

"I am happy." But, even I knew that didn't sound convincing.

"Ah, you like her. You don't want to be just friends. Right?"

Is that it? Do I truly like Ally, and that's why being just friends feels so wrong?

"I don't know man. Maybe. I just, I don't know."

"You do, you totally do. Ah yay! Okay, I'll start planning the wedding, all you have to do is show up."

"You're kidding, right?"

All he did was smile and run away, which left me seriously wondering if he was kidding or not. Hopefully he wasn't really going to go plan a wedding, I feel as if that might just scare Ally off, for good.

Huh.

I guess something special did happen today. Ally and I are friends.

Ally..and..Austin.

Austin and Ally.


	12. Chapter 13

**Okay, I know I said I probably wouldn't be updating for 2 weeks, but my family is obsessed with Survivor (not me), and they wanted to watch it in the hotel room. Soooo, I took the time to write this chapter. Hope you like it! I probably won't update again until my vacation is over, but I'm basically just chilling in Miami right now until we get on the cruise ship on Sunday. I'll see what I can do, perhaps I may be able to update again before the cruise.**

**Thank you all so much! **

**Love, Donna =]  
**

**Ally's POV**

I guess I finally broke down, opened my eyes, and realized the truth. Austin and I would be great friends. I mean, he's even proven it now. Yesterday he saved me from Logan reading my songbook to everyone, and today he stood up for me in front of Luke, who was being his usual rude jerky self.

Austin could have very easily just gone along with what Luke was saying to me, or he could have even just simply ignored it. Instead he stopped Luke, stood up for me, and probably lost Luke as a friend.

I couldn't help it, I just threw my arms around his neck. Why was I so against our being friends? He's obviously a very nice guy. I was being ridiculous, not talking to him, not being his friend.

But, that's all solved now. We're friends. Yay.

That sounded enthusiastic, right?

For some reason, I'm not very happy. I mean, I'm glad I'm friends with Austin now, but I feel like somehow, SOMETHING is missing. I really don't understand, and I can't put my finger on it, but there's definitely something.

That sounds crazy, doesn't it? What does this mean?

I tried shaking these thoughts out of my head, to maybe write about later. Right now I needed to work. I was at Sonic Boom, zooming around the store, straightening instruments, answering questions.

My dad isn't home this weekend, and he's actually letting me stay home alone. Normally he makes me stay at Trish's, but I told him I could handle it.

At 6:30 business started dying down. I really wanted to close early, instead of stay until 8, but I didn't have a good excuse, I was just tired. I stood behind the counter, rereading a magazine for the third time, when I heard, "Hey Ally."

I looked up, surprised, it was Austin. For the first time that I've seen Austin, I didn't immediately shrink away. In fact, I was really happy to see him.

"Hey Austin. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd pop in and say hi."

"Oh, well, then hi."

"Hi."

I giggled. "It seems we can't get past conversations like this."

"Maybe we should play truths, get to know each other better."

I looked around the store, which made Austin remember that I was working. "Oh, we can play some other time since you're working."

"No. I was actually looking for a reason to close early. So, you've finally given me a good excuse."

"Glad I could help."

I laughed again and made him help me close up the store. Luckily, Austin was more than happy to shoo the two people out of the store who were in there. I would've just waited until they were done, but that worked too.

I led Austin upstairs to my practice room. He sat straight down at the piano bench and played some odd tune. I sat on the chair to his right watching his hands fly across the keys. He stopped and looked up at me, "Will you play with me?"

I wanted to. I wanted more than anything to sit down on that piano bench and play with him. But I couldn't. I shook my head.

Austin seemed disappointed, but also like he was expecting it. He nodded, "Okay, then let's play truths. Here are the rules. You can only ask one question at a time, you must answer it, and you must answer truthfully. Got it?"

Amused by his competitive face, I agreed. "Got it."

"I'll go first. So, Allllllyyyyy." I laughed again. He really is funny. "Ooh. Okay. I have a good question." I braced myself, preparing for the worst. "What is...your favorite color?"

I burst out laughing, that was not what I was expecting. Austin chuckled, clearly having a good time. "Red."

"Interesting, very interesting."

"Mm. Austin...what is your...favorite...vegetable?"

This time it was Austin who burst out laughing. "Vegetable? Really?"

I slapped his arm playfully, "Yes, its very important."

"Um...okay. Uh..carrots are cool."

"Cool carrots. Gotcha."

He flicked my hair, making me smile. Austin is so fun to hang out with. It's actually really weird. I mean, I normally don't act like this. Not that I'm pretending to be someone I'm not. I feel like myself. I'm just being me.

"What is your favorite season?"

"Spring. Everything comes to life."

"Hmm...good point. Your turn."

I've been wondering this for some time now, so I guess this would be the perfect time to ask. "Okay. Um. Why do you want to be friends with me?"

I guess that caught him off guard, and his eyes snapped up to mine. "You really don't know?"

I couldn't speak, I just nodded. "Ally, you aren't like anyone I've ever met before. With you I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I can just be myself. And besides, you're hilarious."

I smiled at my hands, knowing my cheeks were blushing. I felt Austin put his fingers under my chin to lift my head up. "Really Ally, you don't give yourself enough credit."

I looked into his eyes, and the moment felt intense. He was staring back into my eyes, so genuinely, that I couldn't help but believe him. I nodded, yet neither of us moved. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, and we were so close together, I started to feel uncomfortable. The moment wasn't ending, and I even wanted to move closer to him. I could tell he felt the same way and we both started to lean in.

"Um. It's your turn." I said while leaning back.

He turned away from me, his cheeks slightly red. I knew mine must be flaming. What just happened? What does this mean?

Austin looked around the room, and finally his eyes landed on the piano. "Why won't you play with me?"

"Austin, you know I have stage fright."

"Yeah, but you're amazing. You have nothing to worry about. Besides I would never make fun of you if you were bad, but you aren't. You're fantastic."

"Austin. Maybe someday I'll be able to do it. Just, not today."

He nodded and looked at the time on his phone. It was already 8:30. "I should head home. See you tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

I walked with him down the stairs towards the door. At the last second he turned and gave me a hug. It was weird and it made my heart skipped a beat. I breathed in the smell of him. He smells really good actually, kind of like summer. Its hard to explain, but it smells good.

He broke away and turned to walk out. "This was fun Ally. And I think we broke our one word response curse."

I laughed. "Hopefully we did."

He smiled, looking in my eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow Ally."

He walked out the store and I turned around, smiling to myself. That was so much fun. I don't know when the last time I had so much fun was. I don't normally hang out with people, aside from Trish of course.

I really wish I could have played the piano with him. That would have been fun. We both obviously love music, so we could have shared in that. Dang it, my stupid stage fright.

Someday I will do it. Hopefully soon. I've been writing songs like crazy lately, and I'd love to be able to share that with him.

I'm working on it. I'm trying to overcome it. Soon I hope I can at least play and sing in front of Austin.

I could do that.

Man, I had so much fun tonight. I can't knock the smile off my face. He's so much fun to hang out with, it was amazing.

I'm glad I'm finally friends with Austin.

Friends.

Friends doesn't sound right.

Why is that?


	13. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, I'm sorry I suck so much and I took forever to update with an actual chapter. But, this one is really long, I do believe it is my longest yet. So, I hope you accept this as my apology for sucking so much. I hope you guys like it, and please review if you do. Thanks!**

**Austin's POV**

I woke up, smiling to myself. I'm friends with Ally.

Ugh, friends.

Why does that word disgust me?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, getting out of bed and getting ready for school.

I was really excited to see Ally today, even though I hung out with her so much yesterday. Being around her was so amazing, so much fun, and I could just be myself. I didn't have to pretend to be perfect, or be someone I'm not. I was just, me.

And that was nice. Really nice.

I saw her at her locker, pulling books out, and I rushed up to her to say hello. I vaguely noticed some people staring at me as I walked by, whispering when I went up to Ally, but I could care less.

"Hey Ally."

"Oh, hey Austin."

"How are you?"

"Do you know how many people have come up to me today, asking if we're dating?"

WHAT? Why would people think that? I could feel my cheeks start to blush,even though I wasn't sure why. "What? Why?"

"I guess some people saw you come into the store last night, and talk to me."

"Hmm. And clearly there's no way we could just be friends."

There it is again. Friends. My heart seemed to sink every time I heard that word. What is going on with me?

"Course not." She said, smiling.

"Don't listen to them. They're stupid."

"Well obviously. They don't even know me."

We started walking away from her locker then. "It is weird though, how many girls have rushed up to me, acting like they've been talking to me their whole life. All of them wanting to know what it was like to be dating you."

I laughed. "What'd you say to them?"

She gave me a mysterious look, that made me start to worry. "I said you stink really badly and that you're completely socially awkward."

"Oh thanks. Glad to know I can count on you."

"No problemo Austin. But really, I don't know how many 'friends' I can handle, so if you wouldn't mind just sucking a little more, so no one would care about me hanging out with you, that'd be great."

"Oh you think I'm awesome?"

"Actually, I told you to suck a little more. Which means you already suck." Good point Ally. "People here are strange, always liking the weird guys. Its like they think you're cool or something. I don't get it."

I laughed, knowing she was joking, but I couldn't help teasing back.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you friends with me?"

She laughed, "You forced me."

"I did not. You threw yourself at me."

"You wish."

"Oh, just admit it Ally. I'm pretty dang awesome."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"NO! You have to tell me!"

"I'm not allowed to lie."

I was thoroughly enjoying our little play fight, my heart beating quickly as I came up with something to respond with.

"You already did. You said I suck."

She laughed, patting my arm. "That wasn't a lie my friend."

I would have continued on, but at that moment the warning bell rang. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be the cool one wearing the red shirt." I looked at the red blouse she was wearing. It was cute, and it looked really pretty on her.

Stop it Austin.

"Cool?"

"Oh, shut up Austin."

She turned around, heading to her class. I could hear her still laughing when she turned around. I chuckled to myself, heading to my own class.

That was fun.

I know, I know. Play fights are childish. But, IT WAS FUN. Don't judge me.

**Ally's POV**

I know I had been joking with Austin earlier, but it really was starting to annoy me. So many girls, who I had known since the beginning of high school, but had never recognized my existence, came up to me, pretending to be best friends, wanting to know what Austin is like.

I get it, he's popular, girls love him, but COME ON.

I'm friends with the guy, so what?

I don't know why people think we'd be dating. Does it look like we're dating? No. I don't even WANT to date him.

No.

Okay, maybe he is extremely funny, and...I admit he's very good looking...but I don't want to DATE him. We're friends. That's all.

That's all we'll ever be. People like me don't date people like him. It's like a proven fact.

I shrugged off their comments, knowing they were just ignorant, didn't know the truth, and I went throughout my day.

When I finally got to math, the one class I actually have with Austin, I couldn't wait to see him again. Somehow, I felt like being around him would help me relieve this stress all these girls are putting me in, even though he's sorta the center of it.

"Hey Ally."

I smiled as I walked in. "Hey."

I turned to the front of the class, and decided today was the best day ever. We had a substitute teacher. We never have a sub in math! This is awesome.

AND Ms. Martinson left no plans for us, so we were given the period to talk quietly and work on any other school work we may have.

Of course, I didn't have any. Austin probably did, but he chose to ignore it. Dez chatted with us for a few minutes, but then stuck his nose in a book titled, "World of Monsters." Yeah, I don't know either.

"So, do you still think I'm weird, or have you accepted the truth yet?"

I laughed. "Austin, I know the truth."

"So, you know how amazing I am."

"Hmm. Nope, that's not it."

"Ally, you're asking for it."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

He looked around the room, out the door. I don't know what he was thinking but his eyes suddenly snapped back to mine, then looked at the time on the clock. We got out in less than a minute. He had a wicked look on his face, and I was suddenly nervous he'd really get his payback.

"Trust me Ally. I could do it." DO WHAT? Oh my god. The bell rang, and I tried to make my escape, but Austin was quicker. He grabbed my wrist in a tight grip. It didn't hurt, no not at all, but it was impossible to escape. "Tell me, am I weird?"

I couldn't do it. I couldn't give up and tell him he was cool, not weird. I WOULD NOT LET HIM WIN. I took a deep breath and said with all the confidence I could, "Yes."

He smiled at me. "Wrong answer."

Everyone was out of the room by this point, even the sub. I gasped when Austin picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "Austin!"

"Ally, you asked for it."

"Put me down!"

"I can't. I'm too weird to."

He continued walking the short distance to the front of the school, when I saw where he was leading me to.

"I swear if you throw me in that fountain I will bite your ears off!"

He just laughed, tightening his hold on me when I started to struggle.

He got to the fountain and stopped at the edge. "Now Ally, I'm going to ask you this one more time, am I weird?"

I didn't want to be thrown into the fountain, so I decided to just tell him. "Ugh. Fine, you win. No. You're not weird."

"Oh good."

He sat me down on my feet. "Now was that so hard?"

I answered him by bending down, and splashing the water in the fountain all over him. And then I ran.

I could hear him chasing after me, and honestly, I was at the disadvantage. I was wearing flip flops, and I made the mistake to change my course, and ended up on the beach. As soon as I hit the sand, I was done for. My shoes filled with sand, causing me to have to stop to pick them up.

Unfortunately, that was all the time Austin needed to catch me. He tackled me, but again, it didn't hurt. He broke my fall. He had me pinned on the ground, unable to move. "Now Ally. That wasn't very nice at all."

I could see him trying not to crack up, and honestly, I was trying not to as well. This was just so freaking funny.

"I think its time for a swim, don't you Ally?"

"What! No!"

My protests were futile though. He easily picked me up, and carried me towards the ocean, where he promptly threw me into the water.

Salty.

He was not getting away this easily. The water I had splashed on him had already dried, and I knew I needed payback.

"Austin, I think I need a hug."

His eyes widened, when he realized what I had planned. "No way!"

Before he could react though, I launched toward him, tackling him in a hug. We both fell in the water, and when we came up, we both looked at each other. Then we started cracking up.

Yes, we really just did that.

Yes, I know, we're like children.

But, it was just so much fun.

That is, until a bunch of girls were suddenly surrounding us, people from school, all of them saying, "See! We knew you two were dating!"

Immediately, I wasn't in the mood to joke around anymore. I told them, yet again,that we're just friends, and I walked away. I lost Austin in the crowd, but that was okay. I didn't really know what to say. I know he'd just tell me to not listen to them, people are just stupid, they'll realize eventually we're not together.

But, I didn't want to hear that.

And, that's because I realized something the very moment Austin threw me in the water.

I wish those girls were right.

I wish I WAS dating Austin.

And that just sucks.

Because I know, I KNOW, I could never be with Austin. He would never like me like that, and we'd never work together.

Which is kind of depressing, you know?

So, I just walked home, and away from Austin.

He called a few times, later that night, but I didn't answer. Maybe if I distance myself from him, maybe not spend ALL of my time talking to him, this could work, we could still be friends.

I'm not saying I'm going to completely avoid him. I'm just saying, I won't be spending every second I have available with him.

That would be the best I think.

Because, the more I hang out with him, the more I seem to like him.

And THAT is not good at all.


	14. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry, this is a really short chapter. I know. And that sucks. So, please don't hate me. **

**I promise to update soon though. Hopefully tomorrow.  
**

**So, yeah. Thanks!**

**Ally's POV**

Walking into math, I knew this would be a lot harder than I thought it would. Distancing myself from Austin would not be easy, not at all. Especially when as soon as I walked into the room, he tackled me in a hug.

"Austin!"

He pulled away from me, "Are you okay? Why didn't you answer my calls?"

What, he cares? "Oh, I fell asleep," I lied.

The bell rang and we took our seats. I avoided his gaze, even though I could tell Austin was trying to tell me something. From the corner of my eye I could see confusion scrunch up in his face, but I didn't acknowledge him.

When class dismissed, I quickly left the room. I pretended not to hear him yell after me, I just ducked my head, and walked out.

It's just, I'm scared. He's Austin Moon for crying out loud, and I'm just Ally. Liking Austin is just not a good thing at all.

But, I couldn't forget the feeling that rushed through me when he hugged me, or the fun we had yesterday fake fighting. This guy, he's just so amazing. I can't stop thinking about him.

And, that's not good.

He'd never feel the same way about me.

We would only ever be friends, and I'm not sure I could live with that.

**Austin's POV**

I really don't get it. I thought we were past all this. I thought we were close enough now that she wouldn't just shut me out. But, there she went, without a glance back at me.

What happened?

We were fine yesterday, and then those girls came and thought we were dating. I had lost Ally in the crowd, and she's been avoiding me since. I don't even know why!

Okay, it did cross my mind that she was upset about all those girls thinking we're dating. She had said they were starting to annoy her. That solution doesn't really make me feel all that great though. Because then I'd have to realize that Ally thinks the idea of dating me is terrible.

And that would suck.

Okay, so yeah. I like Ally. Not a big deal. Okay, I guess it is kind of a big deal.

When did I realize? Well, I had been thinking a lot, about why I suddenly hated the word friend when in reference to Ally. Like, I detested it. Despised it. So, that didn't make sense. And, then I realized why. When Ally and I were play fighting yesterday, when I had Ally pinned down on the sand, a thought crossed my mind. I thought, that I wouldn't mind if I stayed in that moment for the rest of my life.

I couldn't believe myself, thinking something like that. My heart had been racing, practically beating out of my chest. Every time I touched her, I could feel a little shock go through my body.

When she didn't answer my calls, and I had felt so bad about that, I knew. I knew I liked Ally.

So, the fact that she's ignoring me now, doesn't really make me feel all that amazing. When I realized I liked Ally, I actually thought I had a shot. I mean, we did hang out ALL day yesterday. I thought she had fun...I mean, I did.

But, no. She doesn't like me. In fact, she's avoiding me now. She hates the fact that people think we're together. I don't mind that they think that. Well, I didn't. Now, I kind of do. It just reminds me that I'll never be with Ally.

We may not even be friends. She won't talk to me.

Maybe she needs time?

Gosh, this SUCKS.

I thought we were doing really well. I finally convinced her to be friends with me, and that was hard. And then we hung out, which was absolutely amazing. I know a lot about her already, and she's absolutely hilarious. I can be the real me around her, I don't have to put up a front. And then, I realize I like her. Before I can do anything about, even possibly CONSIDER making a move, she stops talking to me. Ignores me.

Is the idea of dating me really THAT bad?

Who am I kidding? Ally would never like me. At least I know that now, before I made a move. Now I know not to.

I hope she'll at least talk to me, but if not, maybe its for the better. Maybe we're not even meant to be friends, let alone boyfriend and girlfriend.

I say this, but my heart is also breaking at the idea of Ally never talking to me again. I don't think I could bear it. I guess we'll see what happens.


	15. Chapter 17

**I am the worst kind of evil, and I know. I don't blame you guys if you all hate me now. This is my first update in forever, and that truly sucks. I hope you guys don't hate me, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Do me a favor, if you all don't hate me now, and please review. Thanks. **

**Austin's POV**

Do you ever lose yourself in a memory, wishing for the way things used to be, because somehow, it was all better back then? I used to wish I could be a little kid again, without a care in the world, putting all my worries on my parents, no responsibility. But, then I realized, that being completely dependent on someone isn't being free. I like to be able to help myself.

And then I always wished that somehow my parents had never moved to Miami. We lived in New York, and I'd be able to attend one of the best music schools in the country. But then, I realized I was in love with Miami. I love the crashing waves on the beach, the shining sun, the always sparkling blue sky. It was where I was meant to be.

And now, there's only one thing I could possibly wish for. Now, I wish I had never heard Ally sing. Because, if I hadn't, then I wouldn't be feeling what I'm feeling now. I wouldn't be totally in despair, lost without words, feeling empty. Ally never would've started talking to me, and therefore never would've stopped talking to me.

Oh, right. I haven't spoken to Ally in weeks. Not since that day in math after the beach incident with all those girls. She won't talk to me.

Don't get me wrong, I tried to talk to her. I really did. Everyday I would try to catch her after math, yet, nothing. I've gone to Sonic Boom 5 times in the last 3 weeks, trying to speak to her. She locks herself in her practice room, won't let anyone in. The only luck I've had is with Trish. Trish, at least, will talk to me.

But, she doesn't say much. She's basically just told me that Ally is upset about something, and doesn't want to speak to me. Trish keeps me updated about Ally, but I don't hold high hopes.

Dez has been trying to cheer me up, but I know its useless. He does too.

It seems that no matter what I do, Ally and I are destined to not speak to each other. Actually, that sounds incorrect. I don't think fate chose this path for us. This isn't what destiny planned. I think the universe is trying to tell me that Ally and I are supposed to be together. That what we have is real, and that I shouldn't stop my feelings for her. But, Ally chose this path. And, this is the path we're on.

So, now I wish I had never heard her sing. I wouldn't be in this predicament then.

As I laid down for bed that night, I realized that just like my other wishes, this one had no hopes of coming true, and was ridiculous. For some reason, Ally and I met. For some reason, we became friends. For some reason, I like her. I mean, I REALLY like her.

What is the reason, you may ask?

I don't know for sure. All I know is that its powerful, and its not going away.

The more and more I sit around here, doing nothing to get Ally to speak to me, the more and more anxious I get. Every moment of my existence goes into thinking about her. Her smile, her laugh. Nothing I do can get her out of my mind.

But I have to.

She's clearly moved on, and its time I do as well.

But, not without trying ONE LAST TIME.

**Ally's POV**

With every second that goes by, with every peek at his face, my heart cracks just a tiny bit deeper.

No, of course I don't want this. What DO I want?

Something I can't have.

I want Austin.

Austin, the guy consuming my entire being right now. Interrupting every thought, every second of my life. The guy I've avoided for this very reason.

I know, I know, if you like him, why would you avoid him? I get it, its stupid of me, if I like him, I should do something smart, like TALK to him.

But, this is the smart move. Liking Austin isn't healthy for me. No matter what I feel, it can't happen. I CAN'T FEEL THIS WAY. And, yet, I do. I DO feel this.

And that's the worst part. Because, I KNOW Austin doesn't return the feelings. How could he? I'm no one special, in fact, we were barely even friends.

This isn't a fairytale, where the prince falls in love with the damsel in distress in the mere act of saving said damsel. No, this story, MY story, doesn't end with happily ever after.

There's only one way I see this ending, heart break.

Austin could never like me back, we could never be together. Why waste my time believing we had a chance? Why would I let him tear my heart to shreds by admitting it to me?

This is better. Distance is better.

The pain will stop soon, right?

**Austin's POV**

I swear I didn't mean to. I don't even know how I did. One moment I was standing in my yard, and the next I was standing in front of Sonic Boom.

Why can I not just stay away from this place? Obviously Ally doesn't want to talk to me, why do I hurt myself further?

Walking in, I breathed a sigh of relief, noticing Ally was nowhere to be seen. Good. Seeing her would only hurt my wound deeper. I would only see the icy look in her face, and wonder, "What did I do?"

What did I possibly do to make her hate me so? No, I don't believe anything happened.

My relief was short lived though, as I felt my own legs betraying me, walking slowly up the steps. What am I doing?

Stopping outside of the practice room, I sank to the floor, tears filling my eyes, everything becoming too much.

I could hear the angel again. But, today, she sounded sad.

That was okay with me, considering I wasn't really in the happiest of moods.

But, why does the angel cry? Doesn't she know how beautiful she sounds? Doesn't she realize all of the good things surrounding her? So, why is she sad?

Snapped from my senses, I realized it was no angel I was hearing. It was, yet again, the sweet voice of Ally Dawson. Why does her voice do this to me? How can it affect me so?

Why is Ally sounding so sad? She's the one who hasn't been speaking to me, so she can't be sad about us not talking. What else could she be sad about?

I wasn't thinking, I mean, obviously. If I had been, I never would've done it. But, I wasn't thinking. So, I DID do it.

I barged into the practice room, noticing only vague details, until Ally's face was mere inches away from mine. Pulling her into my arms, I felt her hesitate, before throwing her arms around my neck. I hugged her to me.

And then she pulled away. Avoiding my gaze.

No. This can't happen.

This is my last shot. This is my final chance. I'll try, just one more time, to get her to speak with me. After this, I'd be a fool to continue. And, Austin Moon is no fool. My last try to save what we had.

"Ally."


	16. Chapter 19

**Oh my goodness guys, I totally suck. I AM SO SORRY. I haven't updated this in forever, and that totally sucks duck eggs. Please don't hate me. I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. And PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DON'T HATE ME.**

**Thanks!**

**Ally's POV**

Oh shoot. Any hopes I had of staying away from Austin completely disappeared when he just now barged into the practice room, giving me a huge hug. Wow. I feel like such a jerk. I probably made him so miserable these past few weeks with not talking to him.

Oh, who am I kidding? He's AUSTIN MOON. He has tons of friends. He doesn't care that little Ally Dawson stopped talking to him for a while.

But, then why is he hugging me so tightly?

"Ally."

Oh crap. What do I say? I haven't even had a chance to think this through yet! So, being the coward that I am, I tried to ignore him, act indifferent.

"Oh. Austin."

This did not have the desired effect. I was hoping he'd just give up on this and walk away, leaving me here alone. Okay...well honestly, I WANTED him here. But, I wanted him to WANT to be here. If that makes sense.

Instead of this though, I could see his eyes turn red with anger.

"You have gotta be kidding me Ally. Why the heck are you ignoring me? What could I have possibly done to you?"

Great. He's hurt. I mean, he didn't DO anything. "Nothing Austin."

"Then why won't you talk to me? Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't been."

"YES YOU HAVE ALLY!" Sheesh...no need to shout.

I continued to act clueless, really hoping he'd just drop it. "I don't know what you're talking about Austin!"

"Oh. Okay." He said sarcastically. "How about the fact that every time I try to talk to you, you run away? How we haven't spoken in over 3 weeks? Or how Trish has even told me you don't want to speak with me?"

"Look. There's nothing going on. Why don't you just run along with your cool friends and we can both get on with our lives."

"Is that what this is about? My friends?"

"Of course not, Austin. This is-"

"Ally, my friends were jerks, I know. I haven't talked to them since that happened."

"LIKE I WAS SAYING, this isn't about them."

"Then what could this possibly be about?"

"Nothing! Seriously Austin. Just go back to your adoring fan club."

I was starting to get upset. I wanted to tell him what was up. I wanted to tell him I was scared, scared because I like him. Too much. But I can't tell him. He'd just laugh in my face.

Unfortunately, I was starting to tear up a little. I had done my best to avoid him, so I wouldn't have to go through this conversation. I tried SO hard. And it had been working pretty well. Until now obviously.

Austin noticed my eyes welling up with tears. "Ally. Come on, I know something is up."

"Austin, we were barely even friends. You don't even know me."

"Oh really?" I could see him getting angry again. "I know that you're Ally Dawson. You actually like school and learning, which is kind of weird. You love pickles. You're best friend is Trish. You practically live here at Sonic Boom because you love the feeling you get when you're surrounded by instruments. You love writing songs for yourself. I know that you can sing like an angel. I know that we were actually friends, and it wasn't one sided. And I KNOW, something is up."

Throughout his speech, the tears in my eyes started flowing down my cheeks. "Why do you even care Austin?"

He grabbed my face, gently wiping away my tears with his thumb. This simple gesture left me breathless, my heartbeat quickening under his touch.

"Ally..how could you not know?"

What? "Not know what?"

"Ally." He took a big breath. "I like you. I like you a lot. I like you so much that these past 3 weeks were miserable. Right when I finally thought things were going great, and I'd maybe actually have a CHANCE, you push me away. And I have no idea why."

I barely heard the rest of his rant. I was stuck on the words "I like you."

Austin Moon just said he likes me. Um...okay. Well..he doesn't know what he's talking about. Soon he'll realize just how unfit of a choice I am, and he'll leave me. This can only end in heart break.

"You don't mean that."

He scrunched his eyebrows. "Of course I do Ally."

All I could do was stare into his eyes. He was clearly waiting for me to speak, but no words came into my mind.

"Well..?"

"What do you want me to say Austin? That I like you too? Fine! I like you too Austin! There, I said it! Now will you please leave?"

I tried to turn away from him, get away from his scrutinizing eyes, but he grabbed my arm, making me face him. "Woah woah woah. Hold up. You like me too?"

"Yes Austin." I sighed. "But clearly this would never work out, so I think it'd be best if you'd just leave."

I could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. I didn't really want him to leave. In fact, I wanted him to stay with me, hold me in his arms, tell me I'm wrong, and everything can work out between us.

"What do you mean this wouldn't work?"

"Well...you say you like me now. But soon you'll realize I'm not nearly cool enough to be with someone like you. And then you'll leave me behind, and it just isn't worth it. I'd rather save myself all the heartbreak now."

His eyes softened. Gosh, why won't he just leave?!

"Ally, I would NEVER hurt you."

"Oh come on Austin. Be real."

"I am. I'm being totally serious. I would never, not in a million years, do anything to hurt you Ally."

I couldn't speak. Austin was too close to me, I could barely breathe. I only managed an "Oh" before Austin cupped my face in my hands, starting to lean forward.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. He's gonna kiss me. I've been waiting for this for the longest time now. Since we first became friends really.

Wait. What? No! I decided against this. I said no. What am I doing?

His other hand snaked around on my waist, pulling me in closer to him. By this time I couldn't breathe at all. Like I was literally holding my breath. I saw him look down at my lips, just inches away from his own. My lips started to tingle. Oh my god, is he gonna kiss me or what?

Wait. I don't want him to. Do I? Of course not. I have so many reasons why this would never work.

How come I can't remember a single one of them right now?

He inched closer, our breaths mingling. I was just waiting for his lips to come down onto mine now. My eyes closed in anticipation. I could feel Austin grab my waist tighter, pulling me in ever closer. And then I shot my eyes open.

"Austin, stop." I pushed away from him. "I can't do this. We can't do this. YOU can't do this." Oh my god, why can't I speak? "You don't really want this. So I'll just save you the trouble. We're not together Austin. We're not friends. Everything is just...done."

And then, before he could say anything, I ran out of the practice room, down the stairs, and running to a little hidden pond in the mall.

Austin said he liked me. I admitted I liked him too. He almost kissed me. I almost let him. I just ran away from him. Oh crap.

I wanted nothing more than to run back to him, and crash my lips onto his. I wanted to tell him that everything would be fine, everything would work out, and that I like him SO MUCH.

But, I can't. I'm too afraid of getting hurt.

He's Austin Moon for crying out loud. Why would he like someone like me?

I'm just Ally.

No one special.


	17. Chapter 20

**Guys, I totally suck, and I totally know that.**

**I haven't updated in so long, and that just sucks duck eggs.**

**What with school ending, and my sister in town for a week, I just haven't had the time.**

**And now I'm off to camp for the week.**

**I just have zero motivation to update these stories.**

**I promise I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THEM.**

**I WILL update.**

**I just don't know when.**

**So, I have a favor.**

**The more people I get telling me to update, the more motivation that will give me. SO, please just leave a quick review and tell me to update, and I PROMISE I WILL.**

**If I work up the motivation, then it might be today, but if not, next weekend.**

**SO yeah.**

**I know I suck. Please don't hate me.**

**Love,**

**Donna**


	18. Chapter 21

**Guys, I know I haven't updated in such a long time, and I'm truly sorry.**

**I ****_will_**** be finishing this story.**

**However, I've gotten several upsetting reviews recently because of me not updating, and I've deleted all of them.**

**Please understand that I will be finishing, ****BUT**

**I cannot continue if reviews like this continue.**

**Thank you to everyone who has supported this story, and I'm sorry for constantly failing to update.**

**Love, **

**Donna**


	19. Chapter 22

**Alright lovelies. Here's an ACTUAL update for you. Sorry it has taken so long. I'm sorry I suck.**

**To be honest, I didn't really want to write this chapter, because of the terrible reviews I've been getting. And the endless amount of reviews getting mad at me for doing only author's notes. **

**BUT, because so many of you posted such lovely reviews, I thought I owed it to you. **

**I'm sorry to anyone I've upset, but I really cannot continue if reviews like that continue. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who is truly supporting me and this story. It really means so much that you take the time to leave a nice review. **

**Okay, I'll stop rambling now so people won't complain.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Austin's POV**

I stood there, completely dumbfounded. Wait, what?

I'm so confused!

Why can't things just be simple, like in some story? Why can't it be easy and quick?

When the guy likes the girl, and the girl likes the guy, shouldn't the next step be obvious?

To me, it was.

To Ally, not so much.

For example, I just told her I like her, she admitted to liking me back. But then she tore my heart out by saying it would never work out, and we might as well not even try. She then stomped on my heart when she said she just figured that I'd eventually realize she isn't cool enough to be with. And then she threw my heart into the fire, completely killing me, when she pulled away from our almost kiss, saying that whatever was going on between us was done.

See? Not so simple.

I mean, come on. SHE RAN AWAY.

What am I supposed to think about that? Is it really that repulsive a thought to kiss me?

I don't get it. I really don't.

And what now? What do I do?

Do I just let her go? Do I try to forget about my feelings? Do I let go of all of my emotions? Do I forget our play fights and the countless times we hung out? Do I forget finally convincing her to be friends with me? Do I forget the way she makes me feel? Do I forget the sound of her voice? Do I forget how happy I get around her? Do I forget?

No.

Of course not.

I can't forget.

I won't forget.

I have to do something.

Anything.

Okay, think Austin. What could I possibly do to win her over? I need to get her to realize that its okay to take a chance sometimes, its okay to let yourself fall. I need to get her to understand that I'll be there to catch her.

Okay...think.

_You could talk to her._

Tried that.

_You could write her a song._

Yeah right. I can't write a song to save my life.

_You could sing to her?_

Better, but I need something big.

_Why don't you make her sing on stage sometime? Maybe buy her a piano that she could use for her first concert?_

Dude, that's so stupid. First off, she can't sing in public. She can't even sing in front of me. Secondly, ...okay where did that idea even come from? Stupid thoughts. I need better thoughts, better ideas!

_You're hopeless Austin. Admit defeat._

You're giving up on me?

_You'll never be able to pull it off. Even if she does like you, she already made her decision._

But, I can change her mind.

_Yeah right Austin. You screw everything up. You can't even get with a girl that likes you!_

Uh..

_I bet she doesn't even like you. I mean, why would she? _

We're friends. I'm a nice person.

_Nice gets you nowhere. _

It got me to be friends with her.

_Oh really? Where is she then?_

You know what-

_Yes I do know what. Ally hates you dude, get over it. Get over her._

"Austin."

No she doesn't! She likes me!

_Oh, clearly. That's why she ran away from your incoming lips. One word, GROSS._

No, she really does! She said so.

"Austin."

_She SAID so. I think her actions speak louder than words here Austin. _

But, Ally isn't a liar. She wouldn't have said it if she didn't like me.

_Oh, come off it Austin. She'd rather be a social outcast than be with you._

No way she-

"AUSTIN!"

A pain filled my cheek, instantly snapping me back into reality. "What the heck?"

I looked around, noticing Dez sitting in front of me, practically fuming.

"Dez?"

"Austin, what the heck are you doing? Are you ignoring me on purpose?"

What? "No. I'm not ignoring you at all."

What the heck is he talking about?

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes."

No way. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. But thanks a lot, I can tell when I'm not wanted around."

He started to walk away, and I began to panic, remembering the thoughts that had just gone through my head. "Wait, Dez! I'm sorry, I think I was just having a fight in my head..." I rubbed the back of my head, trying to remember the full conversation.

Dez laughed humorlessly. "About what?"

I guess I should tell him. I completely deflated, and I knew Dez noticed, because the angry look on his face completely left, a more soft expression filling the emptiness. "Ally, of course."

"Did you tell her you like her yet?"

"That's the problem Dez, I did tell her."

His mouth widened, jumping to conclusions."Oh. She doesn't feel the same way."

"Oh. What? No. She said she likes me too."

"Then what's the problem?"

I sighed, "She doesn't think we would work out."

"What's her argument?"

"She says I'll eventually realize she isn't cool enough, and then I'll leave her behind."

I looked over at Dez, to see how he would respond. "Well...that's a pretty good argument."

My eyes probably bulged right out of their sockets. "No its not Dez! I would never do that to Ally! I'd never do anything to hurt her."

Dez looked thoughtful. "Did you tell her that?"

"Of course I did. She won't listen to me though. And then-"

I stopped, not really wanting to relive the moment where she rejected the kiss.

"And then what?"

I groaned, knowing I should just tell him. "I tried to kiss her. She almost let me. Right before our lips touched she pulled away, basically saying our whole friendship was done."

I sighed again at the memory, sneaking a peek over to Dez, trying to figure out what he thought of the situation.

He just seemed thoughtful.

"Hmm.."

"Dez, what do I do?"

His eyes snapped over to meet mine, looking at me stupidly. "I thought that would have been obvious."

"What do you mean?" I wasn't really enjoying the fact that he was looking at me as if I was clueless.

"You have to get her to believe you'll never hurt her. She needs to have complete trust in you. She has to know that if she ever falls, you'll be there to catch her. She has to know that you'll never get bored, never get distracted. She needs to know you're completely committed."

"I tried to tell her that but-"

"No Austin. Listen. She has to KNOW."

"I get that, you've already said that, but-"

"Austin, you have to SHOW her, you can't just TELL her."

I thought for a second, realizing he was right. "Okay, how do I show her?"

Dez smiled at me sadly, standing up quickly, walking away from me. Before he completely left the room, he tossed over his shoulder, "You'll figure something out."

Um. Okay.

Sure, I'll just 'figure something out'.

Easy peasy lemon sqeezey.

I have no idea what to do.

Okay, Austin. Just think.

You can do this.

_No you can't._

Yes. Yes I can.


	20. Chapter 23

**Okay, before I begin, no one go raging on me this time because this isn't a chapter. I really don't have the patience to deal with it, so if you must hate, just go ahead and tell, I don't even care.**

**ANYWAY LOVELIES, ya'll are really amazing, and totally fantastic. I got so many views on my last update, and its warming my heart. No, but really.**

**But, hipsta please. **

**Don't know why I said that, okay, moving on.**

**Sorry this isn't an update, just wanted to let you all know that I'm gonna start a schedule for my stories, that I'm actually gonna stick to, so you'll get an update at least once a week.**

**I'm planning She's So Gone to be updated on FRIDAYS.**

**The Power of Music to be updated SATURDAYS.**

**And my new One Direction fanfic called The VIP Package to be updated on SUNDAYS.**

**Awesome.**

**Speaking of which, like no one has read my first three chapters of the VIP package, and thats upsetting. SO,,,if you really wanna make me happy and to have me update early, go read the VIP Package and review what you like, don't like, anything. Since its just started, I could go anywhere with it, so ideas are welcome!**

**Anyhoo, sorry again lovelies, but I needed to say this.**

**Thanks so much for all of your support and lovely messages.**

**Love you all,**

**Donna =]**


	21. Chapter 24

**BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, I KNOW THIS IS SUPER DUPER SHORT. BUT HAVE NO FEAR.**

**I really wanted to keep to schedule and I didn't have time today, so I wrote this super quick to give to you all.**

**I WILL UPDATE AGAIN WITH A LONG CHAPTER TOMORROW. DEAL?**

**K. Cool. **

**Thanks lovelies. =]**

**Austin's POV**

Just a day, just an ordinary day.

You know what I've learned, no matter what, life goes on. And its doing just that. I go to school every day, hang out with friends and party on the weekends. Homework taunts me and my parents scold me to work around the house. I practice on my keyboard all the time, and my friends and I have been trying to really get the band going. It's not that its going bad, we just haven't been able to do anything besides covers. We have no original material.

Besides, I've always wanted more of a solo career.

Anyway, my point is, life goes on.

However, not a second goes by that I don't think about Ally, and how much I want to be with her.

I know what you're wondering, what am I doing to show Ally I really won't leave her behind? Well, really...I'm not doing anything.

Okay, what I mean is, I'm not trying to make a move on Ally.

I decided that the best way to show her I'm there for her, is to be friends and build up trust, until she finally feels comfortable.

It's been 3 weeks since our almost kiss, and I think things are going okay. It's kind of hard, I want to grab her hand, hug her, kiss her. But I know that she needs some space, at least for a while.

Hopefully, it won't be long until she finally understands that I would never hurt her in any way possible.


	22. Chapter 26

**Okay guys, I know I am so terrible. I really do. I suck at updating, and you guys deserve so much more, because ya'll are amazing.**

**This is short, just a little entry by Ally into her songbook. I promise a nice long chapter by Sunday.**

**I PROMISE!**

**If there isn't, I give you full permission to yell at me.**

**Deal?**

**Okay, please don't hate me.**

**Ally's POV**

_Pretty much the only thing I can write in here right now, is that life is good._

_Yes. Life is good._

_I get good grades, I can play music whenever I want to, except in front of people, and I have two new friends._

_Dez and Austin._

_Trish and I are constantly hanging out with them. It's so much fun really. _

_They're always at Sonic Boom, we're always fooling around._

_Oh, about Austin? Well, we're friends._

_I'm actually surprised, he hasn't tried to make any moves, and I'm beyond grateful._

_I just don't think I can be in a relationship. _

_Why? _

_I don't know._

_But, having Austin as a friend, is just amazing._

_I've been careful though. _

_It's only been about two months since our "almost kiss" and I still get awkward about it. So, I've made sure to never be alone with Austin. Trish or Dez are always there with us. I think Austin is upset by this, but he doesn't show it._

_To be honest, I miss him. I really do. I miss the times when we would hang out every day, just the two of us, and he'd throw me in the water, and we'd pretend to fight. _

_I miss being around just him._

_But, I know this is what's best._

_I know this doesn't matter, and probably means nothing, but a lot more people have started talking to me and Trish now that we're such good friends with Austin. Especially guys._

_I've even been asked out 4 times in the past 2 weeks! _

_Of course, I was horrified and immediately said no._

_I even slapped one of them, but we won't talk about that._

_Somehow, Austin is always around me when they ask, and everytime he'll tense up, and then sigh in relief when I say no. I don't know what it means, but it always makes me feel kind of good. Kind of special._

_Anyway, I think Austin is over me. He hasn't shown me otherwise._

_I think its for the best. Maybe we're only meant to be friends. _

_That'd be okay._

_I think._

_However, it does seem like there's something missing in my "good life" I speak of. _

_Just something._

_Love,_

_Ally_


	23. Chapter 27

**Guys, I will NOT update until you guys do a favor for me!**

**I've just started a new fanfic called Stargazing. It's actually a One Direction fanfiction, but I promise it won't be cliched at all.**

**If you like this story, I really think you should check it out and leave a review!**

**PLEASEEE!**

**Updating this story depends on you guys!**

**Love,**

**Donna**

**p.s. I am planning a major twist in this story, so you realllllly want me to update!**


	24. yowwww

**Guys, I totally suck I know.**

**I really do.**

**Need some motivation to update.**

**Review saying why you want me to update.**

**You can beg me, thats totally fine.**

**If you guys keep reviewing saying you want me to update, I'll find the motivation to write.**

**So, have at it!**

**You can hate me, its alright.**

**Won't help you, but you can.**

**I really am sorry guys.**

**I promise I'll update eventually, just help me out!**

**Love,**

**Donna**

**P.S. Please don't give up on me.**


End file.
